thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warrior Cats Role Play Wiki:Character Art/Charart for Approval
Starlight ~ Medicine Cat Up for approval. Blur it a bit, and color in her pads. And some lf the spots are on the lineart, could you fix that? Also, it's bigger than I thought it'd be. Could you shrink it? =3 --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 03:18, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll get that done and have a new one posted. ;) this one is only the full size, and when it gets approved (if..XD ) Of course I'll shrink it. <3 ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 04:21, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Never mind with the shrinking. I figured it out. x3 Also, please blur it and add shading. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Are you still working on this? You have until December 7th to get the new image up. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 23:26, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm still working on it. I'm at school all day and at my Dad's all weekend, as I am right now, and I have none of my blanks or the right editing software to do it on my Dad's laptop. e.e Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 23:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright. You can have more time. x3 -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 01:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Wolfspirit's Kit This is just up for comments- I don't want to approve it just yet. x.x I tried out the layering and stuff and this is what happened.. Should I do this more or just stick to the traditional stuff I normally do? Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 16:11, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Keep trying with the layers. You're getting better. =3 Also, it's amazing. Though white on her chest looks a bit odd... --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 21:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I like it. It's all funny and derpy, but if you don't like it I can change it here in a few days or so. I'm going to edit all the photos I need too as of tomorrow if I can squeeze them in. :P Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 05:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I'd prefer it if you changed it, but you can choose. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) x3 I'll change it. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Darkheart~ Warrior Alright, I got bored and tried out some layering, and I think this is my first success! :D Comments x3 Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I love it, but try lightening it and getting rid of the waste. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 02:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I can get rid of the waste, but lightening it's the prob. :P My thing doesn't save layers, I don't know why- it's just e.e- it makes me mad. Anywho, I can try and see if I can, I think it's fine though.. x3 Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) It can't be pure black, or you can't see the lineart. It has to be a very dark gray, so you can still see the lineart. Also, the eye looks a bit... odd. x3 --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 09:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Cinderwing ~ Rogue :P My first try at a tortoiseshell cat. I think I like the Loner charart the best... :D Comments? Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 04:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blurr the patches and shading a tiny bit more. This is amazing, Prowllu. =3 --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 05:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Get rid of the waste. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 08:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Also, blurr the shading on the stomach a lot. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 11:09, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll get it done. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:20, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Shimmersky ~ Warrior Comments? --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 08:17, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Looks great! Except (you don't need to change this, but do it if you want to) when I created her, I kinda pictured her with her spots farther apart and in a somewhat uniform pattern. That's just me, though. Otherwise, I love it! Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 03:02, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll change it once I get the chance. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 07:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I like this one a lot. Ivy, you happen to just be amazing at spots. ._. seriously. I like this one, but I also think the uniform pattern would be cute as well. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 00:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Riverkit ~ Kit This is one of the chararts Misty asked me to do. Comments?